A New Go Player
by Shygirl A Friend of Tonaru
Summary: Engagment sucks.


****

A New Go Player 

Summary: You are of the Hikaru no Go realm. You are a sickly girl with talents that rival the senior Toya! However, because you are so often sick and weak, you are unknown in the world of Go. You are engaged to someone. At first you dont mind. Not until you meet the guy you really want to marry that is who stands in your way? Also, why the heck does that guy beside Hikaru wear such strange clothes?? And how come no one but you and Hikaru can see him???

****

Prologue 

The Fa Family Mansion

In the mansion that lays in the woods on top of the hill, far from the city, a girl lay upon her bed, sick and dying. In her room full of rich, expensive toys and clothes, she found no comfort. 

Her name? Fa, daughter of the rich Sasuke Fa. Heir to the Fa fortune and the Fa companies. Little child of 4 years old and of weak body yet strong of mind. She was you.

"Daddy," you coughed. You looked at your head guard/caretaker Chi with pleading eyes. "Wheres my daddy?"

"Poor angel," soothed Chi, looking at you with her crystal blue eyes. "Your daddy is working as fast as he can. Hell be here-" Her words were cut off as you coughed violently, coughing up blood this time. She rushed to help you. The coughing spasm passed and you lay down on your bed, exhausted. 

" I want my daddy," you sniffed. You coughed violently, Chi watching for more blood. None came. You sank deep down into the pillows of your bed and sighed. "Im bored. Play a game with me, Chi-chan."

"Miss Fa-chan," said Chi, covering you with your blankets. "Your body is weak. You know you cannot-"

"I know," you cut her off. "I want to play a board game. You know, the one daddy bought me last time he came to visit." 

"Go?" asked Chi. "You want to play Go??"

"Yes," you said. "I am really tired of all those other games. I want to play Go!" You coughed some more. Chi handed you some water and a tablet. 

"Drink this," she said, putting the tablet into the glass of water. You watched as the tablet disappeared in a fizzle of bubbles. "It will make you sleep."

"When I wake up can we play Go?"

"Yes, Fa-chan. We will play Go."

- Later -

"Chibi Tenshi," said a deep voice. You groggily opened your eyes and focused on the face hovering above you. 

"Daddy!" you exclaimed when you saw his face clearly. You wrapped your arms around your fathers neck and hugged him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, chibi tenshi." said your father, holding you gently for fear he may hurt your weak body. 

"Guess what," you said, pulling from the embrace. "Chi-chan taught me how to play Go! She won though" Your father laughed at your fallen face.

"Dont let it get you down, chibi tenshi," laughed your father. "Practice and some day, you will beat Fano-san." 

You ad your father sat in your bedroom, talking of many things when your father suddenly remembered that he had guests. You were dressed quickly by Chi and carried downstairs to the living room where your father and his two guests were. 

"Ah, here she is," said your father as you were carried into the room. "My beloved daughter ."

"She is older than I expected," said your fathers older guest. He was looking at Chi. "She is an adult."

"No, no, Toya-san," laughed your father. "That is Fano Chi, my daughters head caretaker. The child in her arms is my daughter."

"I see," said Toya-san. "She is ill."

"Yes," said your father, sobering at the very thought. "She has been ill since she was born. But she is a bright and beautiful child."

"Forgive me if I seem rude," said Toya, "but that is somewhat questionable." 

"She will not always be ill," said your father patiently. "At least, I should hope not. I give her the best treatments available. Someday, she will get better and be a strong and healthy child."

"Daddy," you said, dropping from Chis arms. "I am already a strong child. I can walk from the West End of the house to the East End. Without help." You added proudly. "And it didnt wear me out either."

"Fano-san," began your father. 

"Dont accuse Chi-chan!" you said. "I made her leave me alone."

" Well, Toya-san," said your father, changing the subject. "You have met my daughter. Why not introduce him to her?" He looked at him expectantly. 

"Akira," called Toya. "Come into the room."

You looked towards the hallway door. A boy had entered. He was wasnt much older than you, five at the most. He was very cute. For a boy. 

"Akira, this is ," said Toya. "She is Fa-sans only daughter."

"Is she the one?" asked Akira. He looked at you. "Is she?"

"Yes she is," said Toya. He turned to face your father. He held out his hand. "It is done."

"Wonderful," said your father. "Let us discuss the matters in my office." 

"What is done?" you asked to Akira as your father and his father walked out of the room. 

"Well!" exclaimed Chi as soon as they were out of an earshot. "They shouldnt have done that! They shouldnt have!" She looked down to you. "Juts you wait, -chan. One day, this deal will cause a whole lot of trouble!" She turned hell and walked quickly out of the room. 

"What?" you asked. "Why is this deal bad? My daddys _not_ a bad business man."

"No," said Akira. "Neither is my father. But this is kind of silly. We arent even old enough to think of living alone or together, never mind other kids."

"What?" you asked. 

"We are engaged, -chan. Were gonna get married."

MB: Im EVIL!!! WAH HAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAH!!! coughs So, what do you think?? Sorry if anyone is too OOC. Hey, as for the getting married, dont flame me. Its necessary for the fiction, okay?

Closing Phrase:

You do not search for true love. It finds you. MB 


End file.
